Sandtown
General Information Sandtown is a standard map in Arsenal. The map takes place in a Middle Eastern market district. It is easily the smallest map in the game and does not support 4 teams. It seems to be a remake of a map with the same name featured in the game Respawnables. There are planks connecting buildings and roofs to buildings. On ground level, it features a fountain in the heart of the map, narrow pathways leading the buildings, and a wide and open space, making it not much of a hassle to find the action. It also features a little shack containing hay, ways to get up to the buildings as mentioned earlier, and the carpeted inside of the buildings. When on the buildings, one building contains a little piece of metal leading to the roof along with a plane crashed into the very top of it, which can be reached by Shotgun/Rocket jumping. On the other two buildings, they have a little plank connecting them, and a staircase leading up to one of them. Also, it features a stone arch which leads to another part of the map where there is a little plank leading to the other side, a way into one of the carpeted buildings, and more. One spawn point is wide open to players ready to shoot at you. Spawns There are more varied locations for spawning in this map when compared to other maps of the same size such as Dizzy. * When the game begins, one team will spawn on the roof of the little hut in the corner of the map, while the other will spawn inside the large building on the other corner of the map. * After this, the game rotates between these spawns, with the starting spawn included. **On the wooden plank bridge behind the huts/Right next to the ramp. **Inside a little hut on the corner of the map/On a little L-shaped corner near the wooden plank & stone arch Tips and Tricks Sandtown, being the smallest map in the game, means there will always be a firefight somewhere on the map, no exceptions. With constantly shifting spawns, bullets flying from every corner, and points racking up faster than TC2's irrelevancy, this map promises action will never end. * Spawns are likely to shift at any given moment - pay attention to where your teammates are heading and figure out where the enemy is going to come from next. * While heights are often a huge advantage in other maps, in Sandtown it's almost irrelevant. The small map size means that the enemy could come from anywhere. The only option is to stay on your toes and eliminate anybody who crosses your path. * Explosives and shotguns are hilariously useful on this map. Enemies are likely to press their faces against the camera or bunch up constantly, so take advantage of those situations! * The plane is a viable camping spot, but as stated before, you're likely to either fall behind to get picked off. It's generally only useful in clown infection. * You can walk on the clotheslines by platforming on the arch near the building spawn. While it might not be too useful, since it leaves you open, it's good if your opponents are focused on where your teammates are. Flank them and secure kills! * The Golden Knife is extremely dangerous in this map, since the wielder can quite literally jump from anywhere with it's double jump capability. If you happen to get your hands on it, platform onto a higher spot and get the drop on an unsuspecting enemy! * The middle of the map is usually where the fights go on play, go seek for higher heights to not be part of it. Trivia *This map is from the mobile game, Respawnables. *This was featured in the old version of Arsenal. *This map was created by developer, DJH_Dylan back in 2012. *Sandtown is one of the only maps to be locked on two teams. Another map on two teams is Dizzy. *Originally, there was a wanted poster in the map, however it was removed. Secrets Screen Shot 2019-10-19 at 5.38.20 PM.png Category:Maps